


Goodnight, and Have a Pleasant Tomorrow

by Noremal



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alcohol Poisoning, Before Dallon left the band, Borderline Necrophilia, Death, It's not necrophilia though, M/M, Mexico, Past high school Dallon, Super chill in the beginning but then it all goes wrong, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noremal/pseuds/Noremal
Summary: Panic! is taking a brief touring break, and Brendon is a bit too excited to leave home again.Unfortunately, while vacationing in Mexico, his actions lead to the death of his husband.





	1. Wasted Time is Less Effective

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to start out slow, but I swear it gets wors-I mean better.

It was a stunning Sunday morning, sun shining with a temperature of 85°F, and how did Brendon spend it? Surfing the internet, of course. His face had been glued to his laptop's screen ever since he heard that his band, Panic! At The Disco, was taking a brief break from touring. He was a pro at finding vacation deals; not that he needed them, considering that his bank account was filled with millions of his fans' money.

After 3 hours of travel research, Brendon texted his husband.

B-eautiful: _Yo dude, come to the living room. I think I found something that could work!!_

Dallon: _Seriously? I'm in the middle of fixing your skateboard in the garage_

B-eautiful: _It's worth it, I swear_

Dallon: _Ugh, fine. Give me a minute_

While waiting for Dallon, he started getting a bit anxious. He distracted himself by looking around their living room. It was a spacious room with creme walls that complemented the wooden floor. His eyes drifted to the shelves full of unread, old books lining the left wall. Over time, they had collected a coating of dust as well as various dead insects. Four months ago, Brendon had opened one of the books, and an odd creature crawling out of the spine greeted him. Needless to say, he let out a manly scream. He tried to convince Dallon to sell the books, but unfortunately, something kept him intrigued. The next items that drew Brendon in were the antiques resting on the mantel. Dallon always had a soft spot for strange antiques. Why? Who knows. They ranged from broken polaroid cameras to stringless violins. Of course, this was only a part of their stunning collection. The rest was in the attic.

"What is it, B?"

Studying the room calmed his nerves, but not enough. His legs bounced up and down, and his hands wouldn't stop fidgeting. By the time Dallon arrived, he was vibrating in his seat. _Curse you, anxiety!,_ Brendon yelled at himself.

"Dallon, we can go to Canún for $2,000!" Brendon beamed. 

Dallon looked like someone told him that his dog developed gills.

"That's impossible," Dallon said, "unless you're using a bunch of Marriott points and Delta miles."

"We can spend some, right?" Brendon asked, desperately trying to get Dallon to agree. 

Dallon thought about it for a second, deciding whether the vacation is worth the points. Brendon could only guess what his thoughts were. Plausibly something along the lines of, _Well, this is the first vacation we've had in years... but what if Brendon didn't think things through?_

"Okay, I'll bite," Brendon's face lit up, "only if you plan out the entire trip and have me approve it."

Brendon squealed with delight and said, "Fuck yeah, dude! We're gonna get so tan!"

Dallon lightly shook his head and watched Brendon frantically type the vacation plan out. He glanced back every so often to see if Dallon approved of his list. He typed "bar" and saw Dallon make a disapproving face. Before he could hit the backspace button, Dallon interrupted him.

"You aren't planning this trip to get me drunk, are you?"

He knew Dallon had an issue with alcohol. Back when Dallon lived in Clearfield, he and his childhood friend had gone out to a typical high school party. He had never gone to a high school party before because he always "had schoolwork to do." The party had loud, booming speakers, and everyone had a beer in their hand. Dallon refrained from drinking over one (god love him). His friend, however, drank way too much. Dallon saw his friend shaking, and she was unresponsive to Dallon's questions. Dallon immediately called 911. When Dallon told Brendon this story, he said that the only thing he remembered during the trip to the hospital was the slow beeping of the heart monitor. When Dallon's friend was brought into a room in the hospital, he stayed in the ER waiting room with her family. Her family glared at Dallon the entire time but weeks later realized that he was the only one that tried to save her. At 3:27 AM, they received the news that she had died from alcohol poisoning. He wished that he could have stopped her from drinking too much, but he knew that nothing would have stopped her from "having a good time." From then on, Dallon would never touch a glass of alcohol again. 

Brendon turned from the laptop's screen. He met Dallon's eyes and said, "Honey, you know I would never do that to you."

Dallon relaxed and Brendon turned to continue his planning. The truth was, he hoped to get Dallon slightly buzzed. Brendon knew Dallon wasn't one to relax, and he most definitely didn't want to smoke weed with Brendon. So was Brendon's plan insensitive? Sure. Hurtful? A little. Worth it? Hell yeah.


	2. They Don't Look Very Human-Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if you can catch the Casual Affair reference in this chapter.

The JW Marriott in Cancún, a wonderful hotel with polished columns, was filled with tourists from around the world. Every shape, size, and race could be seen in the lobby checking in for the vacation of a lifetime. The hotel faced a tourist bus-filled road where no vehicle stops for anyone. Many untrustworthy tour guides lined the sides of the road, each carrying a burner phone in their pockets. They talk about the irony of rich tourists coming into a poor country for vacation. On the hotel's backside, there lie white sands and clear waters. Tourists scared to enter the Atlantic swam in the hotel's infinity pool, the optical illusion tricking their followers into thinking they're truly in the sea. 

Brendon turned to Dallon, "Okay, wasn't this a good idea? You have to admit, I planned this out perfectly."

They had just entered their hotel room. There was a bed in the center of the room with two nightstands on each side. Both had an alarm clock paired with a small charging station for electronics. Nothing they weren't already used to. Although, there were little towel animals resting on the desk by the balcony. They were sitting above a letter written by a room cleaner. Dallon found the giraffe most delightful.

Dallon looked at Brendon skeptically, "Our vacation hasn't technically started, yet you think everything will work out perfectly?"

Brendon smiled, "I hate to get all sappy, but any vacation with you is perfect."

"Are you sure? Last time we went to Paris you-"

"Yes, but you're here right now and that's what matters!"

Dallon, tired from the plane ride, flopped onto the king-sized bed. Before settling into it, he flipped over and smiled blissfully up at Brendon. The sun shined across Brendon's face, making him look like a deity of some sort. The mattress sunk under his weight, and the cotton duvet covers became more inviting.

"Honey, you look high," Brendon giggled while sliding next to his husband.

"I hope that's endearing," Dallon responded and faced towards the wall on his right.

Unfortunately, less than a foot away, there was a brown, menacing spider on that wall. The little hairs on its legs were slightly moving from Dallon's breath, and it appeared to be asleep. It also happened to be the size of a bread plate. At that moment, Dallon wished he was high.

"Hey B, don't freak out but," Dallon braced for Brendon's scream, "there is a large spider on the wall right next to me."

Brendon whispers, "Please tell me that isn't true and more importantly, don't tell me the actual size of that thing."

Dallon slowly stood up and walked towards the towel animals.  _ Sorry _ ,  _ little guy,  _ he thought to himself as he picked up the elephant towel. He unraveled it and flattened it against his hand, the fibers lightly scraped the palm. He whipped around and grabbed the spider by its back. He ran to the balcony, spider in hand, and chucked the spider and the towel into the air. He then watched them fall into the swimming pool below.

"Brendon, get over here quickly and look at this."

There were a couple of families lounging around in the pool chairs. They did not notice the creature falling from the sky. However, the group of girls that lined the right corner of the infinity pool did. The first girl who saw the spider must have thought it was some sort of bird because she wasn't that alarmed. The second girl who noticed pointed towards the sky and alerted the other girls. When the spider landed in the water, it was game over. The families scrambled to get their kids out of the water, and the girls sprinted away. Needless to say, the men watching them were displeased yet satisfied with the girls' actions. The screams of terror from the area could be heard from Russia.  _ Brendon would probably say, Putin is- _

"Yo, I bet Putin's quaking from these girly screams," Brendon interrupted Dallon's thoughts.

Dallon flashed Brendon a quick smile and left the balcony.  _ Ah yes, nothing like knowing your husband inside and out _ . He glanced at Brendon and motioned him to follow. Although the spike in adrenaline increased his alertness, it still didn't change the fact that he and Brendon both needed sleep. To Dallon, sleep was necessary to have a pleasant tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you find it?


End file.
